Electronic devices can communicate with each other using a variety of types of networks. For example, devices can communicate over a cellular network, WiFi or a local area network. One other category of connections is short-range connections. For example, devices can communicate using a Bluetooth or Bluetooth Low Energy connection. Short-range communications can facilitate communications with reduced reliance on external network connections and/or large power supplies. They can further facilitate discovery of nearby devices of interest without relying on previous information about such devices.